


Our Lives: The Fallen Garuda

by BelovedAlma



Series: Our Lives [1]
Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedAlma/pseuds/BelovedAlma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiaco the former Garuda general now has to keep on living as a simple human, it would be easier if it weren't for his missing wing until destiny decided to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Lives: The Fallen Garuda

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Our Lives series, where the dead of the holly war are awaken on earth one by one after the great battle. Given a second chance, what will they do with their lives from now on? It can be read as a stand alone fic without problems.

It was a day like any other, beautiful and calm, the sky was clear, not a single cloud to paint the sky, the sun was warm and pleasant shining over the endless fields of tall grass and flowers. A small forest could be seen from atop the higher hills and mountains, but they were few and looked more like a resting place for herders and casual wanderers to hide from the midday sun than imposing mazes of trees and thorns. The nearest village was small, citizens were mostly farmers, herders, artisans, simple people living simple lives, but it was a happy place untouched by war or violence. Everyday city life started as early as the sun appeared on the sky, slowly but steadily people raised to sell their goods in the local market, to work on the fields or to some, take they sheep to the higher lands, were the grass was ever so green and the breeze was the purest. Some beasts roamed the higher hills and taller fields, but they hardly even bothered the villagers, for they hardly ever bothered them as well, it seemed the whole place was in perfect peace with it's surroundings, harmonically coexisting.

In the last month something unexpected happen to the small village, gossips of a unknown man roaming the more distant hills started to appear. Some villagers got scared, other got curious but soon or later they all found out that the mysterious wanderer was up to no evil. A herder later claimed the mysterious man returned a lost sheep of him and how he eventually appeared at town, asked for some info, thanked and left ignoring the constant attempts of conversation. One day the local priestess went to investigate for herself and after feeling no evil intends in the mysterious man she told the villagers to let him be and so they did but they couldn't help to eventually gossip and tell stories about the unexpected guess.

~~~~~~~~

Aiaco went for a stroll after his training, even though he was no longer a warrior he found that training eased his insecurities. The mountains were the only thing watching, his only companions since he felt ashamed to be among the people of the nearest village, he still felt guilty for all innocent lives, some of his own soldiers, he took while being Garuda. He avoided the village as much as he could, disguising himself and only going there when strictly necessary, the people were always so modest but welcoming, smiling and greeting at him. Some even tried to ask question and talk, which even made him even more uneasy and uncomfortable. The cold breeze was relaxing and the silence of the higher hills, place where he trained every morning was comforting. Wars weren't going to happen for the next centuries, he thought, and he wouldn't be taking part in any of them but training felt usual, except for the ever growing loneliness. Not a single dark armored specter to command, he could go without it, but the thing he missed the most…

Aiaco looked up to the sky, it was deep and pure and ever so clear. He never really cared for food and lodging, under the army of Hades he always had all that done for him; He had been struggling to cook and look after himself, the man who once controlled the dark flames now had made mortal nemesis with the stove. He didn't remember what was the last time he ate something tasty, not to say edible. Lucky he learned about the fruit bearing trees and bushes scattered around the foot of the mountains and he made a habit of snacking on them whenever he can. " That's enough for today " he thought to himself once he realized the midday sun was high in the sky and his stomach was growling. " alright alright" he stretched for the final time and slowly went making his way home.

He lived isolated, in a little abandoned cottage he found and claimed as his home, it was small but cozy. It was also isolated from the village and near his training grounds, this way he could move in and out home easily avoiding human contact as much as he could. Sometimes he would meet herders, simple kind hearted people that always smiled and greeted Aiaco every time they crossed. When he first arrived he knew he made people curious, he frequently saw kids roaming the higher lands, probably wanting to take a glimpse of him, it bothered him but he felt as he was in no right to complain.

Aiaco got up every morning to train, it helped him keep his mind busy, boredom has been his greatest enemy as it fills his mind with lonely thoughts and reminds him of those who are gone, but right now the mind of the dark-haired man was filled with the century old question " what's for lunch?", he immediately answered his own question by remembering the nearly inedible meat loaf he had made. Aiaco's stomach growled angry as he remembered how awful it was. " never mind, I'm going for apples today " he added as he changed his route to a forest he knew nearby. There weren't many tress in the surroundings of the villages, it was mostly endless fields of grass and rocks which made his stroll seems endless as no matter where he went, the mountain was still there and watching him, but he was in no hurry, not anymore now.

As he arrived in the isolated trees he realized his cooking was really that awful and he had been feeding on apples way to much for the once full trees now beared no treasure to him, they were bare. He didn't remember if he ate all that by himself or if maybe somebody else found his precious place. "Well, it didn't matter, did it?" he thought. Aiaco was about to turn around and go home to fight the cruel thing-food he had created his eyes glanced at something. He saw it, he was pretty sure, he was hungry but he wasn't delirating. The last one, it was there, barely hidden, fallen, in a bush near the apple three. He opened a wide smile and he went to grab it only to see it be grabbed by some other hand. It was a woman's hand, he could tell. He backed off surprised and a bit angry and turned to face the one behind the bush that wanted to steal his precious meal.

" Hey you, what do you think you are-" Aiaco's eyes widened and he fell dead silence. Sure he was angry and have been eating poorly but certainly he wasn't hallucinating. And if that was an hallucination it surely was a poor choice for it hurt quite more than expected.

He frowned and was about to gesticulate when the hallucination talked.

" Lord Aiaco!?" the woman said, her eyes almost popping out of it's orbit and as is she didn't know what else to do, she bowed greatly in front of him. 

It was not an hallucination. It was very real. He could recognize that long and dark hair anywhere and that strong and feminine voice.

" Violate!" he said unsure of what to do and greatly surprised but opening a huge smile. " I- you- Violate!" Aiaco instinctively hugged her in a warm embrace, he was not minding what he was doing.

Violate had a strong and muscular body covered in battle scars that were her pride yet her body was still warm and soft. no hallucination could ever be this real. Her hair had a nice smell, she was strong and gracious, brutal and beautiful, like the legendary wild amazon warriors. Violate's eyes went wide and Aiaco let go of her, surprised of what he had done. " Violate.." was the only thing he managed to say as he tried to hide his flustered face.

" Lord Aiaco, I am so glad to see you again " she said in her usual fierce and precise tone but she was also flustered, blushing and confused in the inside.

" Please, there is no need to call me Lord anymore.... I am just a normal human now " he added, not really ashamed of himself but mostly surprised and happy to met her.

" I am happy to meet you again " she said with a honest smile " honestly, from all the people you the only one I would be glad to meet again, my l- ".

Aiaco nodded with a smile. " Violate, what are you doing here? " He was happy for meeting her but also surprised.

" I woke up here in the fields, I don't remember how or when. Miracles it seems”.

" Yes, miracles... " just what happened to him, yet the former specter was not sure if it was a miracle or a punishment to be alive and suffer knowing the mistakes he had made in the past, and how many people payed for that. He was surprised Violate was still talking to him as if nothing had happened, did she not remember?...

“ I live in the abbey near the river " Having his train of thought interrupted Aiaco widened his eyes surprised when he realized what that meant. " They give me lodging and food and I help them with the most heavy duties and chores. They prefer a woman instead of a man, it helps keep the abbey at peace they say, I am not a nun. " she added with a mischievous smile and she couldn't help but wanting to laugh over her former superior reaction. The Garuda surplice always were the most imponent for her, and it looked specially powerful on Aiacos, but there was something charming about his bare armorless self now. She could easily see his face and hair, which were covered by his dark helmet most of the time;

" Ah, I see " he couldn't imagine the wild violate being tamed in an abbey. Sure, she was a strict and rightful soldier but there's a huge abyss that separate war from ecclesiastic life even thought both require discipline and servitude. There was a huge pause. Despite being a strong and powerful battling duo they were not used to chitty-chating, be it by lack of time or simply lack of social skill.

" say, have you been training? " that was one of the most frequent topics between them when they were specters and seemed like a normal thing to ask, even though it was pointless now. She grinned and punched the air, throwing some moves as precise and destructfull as they ever was. Aiaco grinned back and lifted a fist towards her " fancy a challenge?".

They talked better with moves rather then with words. Aiaco was a leader, even if a feared one, he was used to talking with his subordinates and ordering them around but this time it was different. he had so much he wanted to say but bringing the right words together was complicated, articulating them to the right meaning was a enormous task so he preferred fighting. During a battle he could always express what he was feeling, it was precise and surely and he knew Violate felt the same way, they were both warrior, they were both the wings of the same pair. " That would be my honor! " she said firing a rapid kick towards the dark- haired man's head, who answered by swinging his body to avoid it and throwing a low kick.

Violet acrobatically jumps and regaining her balance, fiercely stake her two feet on the ground and aims a strong punch on his face. Aiaco block it with his fist and counter another punch with his other hand. Violate quickly blocks. They stood in this stance, holding each other's attack and fiercefully staring at each other like sworn enemies, their fights always were like this, a true show to be watched. Usually specters would gather to watch their train and -

GROWWWWWWL

Aiaco's stomach growled loudly as he suddenly reminds that he was hungry, very hungry. Violate stared blankly and confused at him for a few second before breaking her stance and cracking a laugh; "ahahaha, what is this?"

" I was a bit busy when you appeared "

" That's why you wanted the apple "

" exactly " he answered with a smile " but I guess I need something more substantial now". Aiaco pulled back his both fists and ended his battle stance a bit ashamed of himself, but he was no longer a general, no longer a soldier, so it's okay to take it easy.

" there's this little inn at the village where they serve really good food and-"

" I don't go there " Aiaco answered strongly.

Violate looked puzzled.

" I don't go to the village and I don't interact with the people there" he said regaining the same gloom face he had while a specter

"Why?"

" because they know, Violate, they know about me and what I have done"

" what you have done?'

" you know" he was as grim as before. Did she not remember? Had she lost her memories, reborn a new with nothing but old comrades at her mind?Was his crime so badly that he had to pay for it forever? So many thoughts filled his mind right now and he was getting angry. " Do you remember?" he asked in a high and strong tone, just like he used to do with his soldiers.  
" I... "

" Do you? "

" I do"

Yes, she remember well her last moments, the battle with Leo, how she shamefully lost, the aerial fight and Athena's ship and how the Garuda ship fell from the skies. She remember the cold and emptiness she felt once dead, how she eagered to call for Aiacos name and she couldn't until Hades took control of her body only to punish the Garuda general. She remember well, too well. But she was given another chance, be it by miracle, by Hades' or Athena's will, it didn't mind, she was there and she was alive and so was Aiaco. She thought she could live torturing herself with her past mistakes or she could start anew and that's what she choose; " listen " the dark haired woman added, even though he was no longer her superior, she didn't feel in the position to give moral lessons, and it was not her type. " we could hunt something. this way we can stay away from the village". Violate didn't want to argue but she also wanted to saver her superior so badly from making another poor choice.

" ah " Aiaco said leaving his gloomy humor aside and almost regaining his human atmosphere.

" there are boars roaming the northern hills, I saw them some days ago " she continued " it was getting dark and I couldn't catch them, but if it's the two of us we can do it ".

" the two of us" Aiaco thought, yes, that sounded very good. But he couldn't help but feel so small and weak without his surplice now. He have been training, yes, but even the shadow dancer Violate backed off when the sun went down during her hunt. Aiaco was brought back from his wandering thoughts by Violate’s voice:

" what do you say? "

" sounds good! "

~~~~~~~~

The northern hill was one of the most distant from the village, people hardly go there for there was nothing of interesting and some beasts roamed there. They walked to the northern hill, it was a pleasant stroll. They didn't talk much, they never did actually. All sort of silly remarks and pointless commentaries crossed their minds to start a conversation but no one dared still they felt comfortable in the presence of each other. When they saw the footprints of the boar they went even quitter and ducked in the bushes.

" I think they are close by " Violate whispered. Aiaco nodded. "what is the plan?"

" the plan?'' the dark haired man thought. ah, right, he was the former person in charge, he used to be the one to come up with plans and traps, strategy but truth be said his mind drifted away far from that in these last days, he never considered he would be in a battle again, not in a real one.

" The plan is... " his eyes targeted as he saw the wild roaming beast " attack! " he shouted as he jumped from the bush and ran as fast as he could, which scared the beast who started running as well.  
Violate widened her eyes not really understanding what the former general was trying to do but she trusted him above all else. " Violate, let's trap it! ”

" There is a dead end a few meters from here, just go ahead, I will wait you there! "

The gentle silence if the scenery were interrupted by quick running footsteps and before the animal could realize he was stamped by Violate's great punch.

" You are as great as always!" Aiaco grinned, which Violate answered with her modest yet confident smile. It still felt good to be praised by him.

"Say, My house is near here, we can take it there since I don't think the nuns would enjoy my company " Violates hearts pounced in her chest. yes, they were humans now, nothing more usual than taking normal lives, living in houses, every day life. She was getting used to that boring life by now accepting her fate, but there was something extremely discomforting yet exciting and unexpected to go over the house of her former superior. Of course none of this showed in her face and she was visually as confident as ever. " let's do it "

~~~~~~~~

Aiaco honestly hoped nobody would appear to spy on him now, right now, for it would be hard to explain why they were dragging a dead animal all the way through the hills until they finally arrived at the cottage. it was simple, not to say rusty and modest. It was built of wood and had a chimney in the little roof, there was overgrown vegetation all around the building. Violate could picture the former garuda living in a fanciful palace but never in a small house by the fields, yet she couldn't say much herself for she was living in the generosity of the modest nuns.

They bring the best in and put it on the table. The cottage inside was as simple as it looked outside. A simple fireplace, a bed, a table and a couple chair, there were also a bucket of clear water and some empty baskets. Aiaco looked at Violate expectantly. She looked puzzled.

" I can't wait to taste it "

" I don't know how to cook this" Violate said, but she couldn't disappoint him, she never did that and just because she wasn't a specter anymore that she would do it for the first time " but I saw the nuns doing, looks simple we just need a fire '' The long haired woman looked around looking for fire material;

" I can provide that " he said with a smile, Aiaco wanted to help, it was not a mission, she was not his subordinate anymore, but they always worked great together, they made a good pair whatever was the mission, be it crushing saints or cooking the meal. Aiaco picked his fiery stones and with a couple tries he managed to get sparks to lite a fire in his cooking fireplace. Violate sliced and prepared the boar for roasting. they had it all set, and ready for the roasting. During missions the lower soldiers would prepare the food, since it was boring and they couldn't be bothered by such foolish taks but this time they were having fun and enjoying each other company. That's didn't had to hurry or spent overnight planing the next attack, they didn't have to keep alert, it was only the two of them.

Aiaco looked expectantly.

" It will take a while "

" i was not looking at it" he said approaching her and gently picking a strand of her hair. " I'm glad I can see this dark hair of yours again "

~~~~~~~~

The evening became noon, they had miscalculated the time for the roasting but it was alright, both had forgotten about their hunger as they spent the day talking. Even as close battle mates as they were, they never really talked much, not about things that weren't battle related. For not a single time they mentioned the holy war or the past. Violate talked about the life with the nuns and how stoic yet caring they were, they daily chants and the life at the abbey. Aiaco mused about the places he had seen during his wanders and how it would be fitting for them to train. They laughed  
together casually like they never did before and it felt natural, like something that was meant to happen. It was night time when their meal was ready and the time passed without they realizing. They were so distracted in they chatter that they didn't notice the delicious smell filling the air and it almost turned into the smell of something over-roasted wasn't for the fact that Aiaco ran to take the meal out of the fire and serve it.

" I only have one plate " Aiaco stated to himself out loud, he never expected company. Violate grinned and picked a chunk of meat with her bare hands. he laughed and did the same. During the campaigns they never had cutlery or silverware anyway, they all ate with their bare hands by the fire. In Aiaco's opinion the meat was delicious, the best thing he ate in weeks, and the company was even better. They savored the meal quickly as they were both hungry.

~~~~~~~~

Aiaco finished nibbling on an almost bare bone. They were both satisfied and filled with the post-meal sadness. They didn't manage to eat the whole beast, it was too much even for the two of them.

" Ahah, that was good, I didn't even see the time pass " Violate said smiling and Aiaco smiled back. She turned her head to the window and looked away in the sky where countless stars shined.

" Say Aiaco "

"hm?"

"ah... it's nothing"

" what is it? "

" hm... why do you think we are back? "

" I don't know..." he said glancing at her figure bathed by the fire light from the fireplace. Her face was sober.

" I miss the skies I miss.." she didn't finish " i'm grateful I can be here, grateful I was given a second chance and that I could meet you again but I know that we are never going back, the skies don't belong to us anymore" Violate realized how melancholic she got and how she may be bothering Aiaco, it was also very late by now and the nuns must be worried.

She stood up and cleaned a way some of the bones she had left. " Aiaco, if you don't mind I better get going, I don't want to take anymore of your time ". The dark haired man nodded, not because he wanted her to go but because he understood the situation. he stood up as well and accompanied her to the door.

Violate stepped outside and bowed greatly " Thank you so much for everything today ".

" I am the one that has to thank you " there was a pause " Let's train more okay? Next time I will be prepared ".

She smiled and nodded, and turning her back to the cottage , started making her way back to the abbey, the cold breeze of the night gently sweeping her hair .

" Hey Violate ! " Aiaco shouted from the door of his cottage, he was still standing there. She turned around to face him, even though she was a bit distant already.

" I will always be able to fly as long as you are by my side " 

Violate's heart warmed and she smiled.


End file.
